His Butler, Overpowered
by SebastianKirito1243
Summary: Ciel has feelings for his butler Sebastian, but will their lives be forever changed by the events that take place and what happens when Ciel manages to overpower him and when Alois Trancy and Claude get involved
1. Chapter 1 UPDATED

Okai well first fanfic and at a mature level at that XD so please be patient with meh senpais~ ^-^

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own black butler (Kuroshitsuji) nor do I gain anything from this apart from slight writing confidence if that counts as anything… doubt it but still… ALSO Ciel is about 16 in this one because I'd feel really weird writing it when he's 12-13 so yeah ^.^

' _Meow'_ : thoughts

" **Meow":** speech

Meow: actually story line

 _Meow: letter or similar_

Ciels POV

Waking up from a night's sleep, bad sleep if I'm honest, to see a tray with my breakfast on it ' _Sebastian…_ ' he always does everything without me even knowing let alone being able to see him unless I order him to do something personally. I sit up and stretch for a minute or two and realise that Sebastian was standing next to me, those crimson eyes ' _Why do I feel like this for him? For one he is my butler and for a second he is a demon as well!'_

Looking up at him again to find him gazing down at me with a slight hidden smirk across his face, panic washed over me as I saw a note on my desk, almost out of instinct Sebastian walked over and brought it to me: _Earl of Phantomhive, I wish to inform you that Lady Elizabeth will be visiting for the week and will be staying at your estate, I do hope this doesn't prove to be an inconvenience at this time for you. Sincerely Madame Red. P.S. see you soon Ciel._

Sebastian must have realised that I as distressed because he asked: " **Master? What seems to be the problem?"**

" **Elizabeth is coming to stay for the week… this is very inconvenient…"**

" **Well if I may suggest that you just get this over with, surely it cannot be that bad young master"**

" **Not that bad? Where have you been for the last year or so?!"**

" **Sir I believe that I am usually doing the tasks that need attention, which does include over-seeing your well-being. Also if I may say master but you seem rather distant today, is something else on your mind?"**

" **No… nothing that you need to worry yourself over, thank you for my meal. You are dismissed for the time being."**

With that he left me to eat in peace. But also it was not so peaceful… ' _Sebastian… that's what's on my mind, but I can't express myself because of so many factors. And also the Elizabeth situation. I have an idea…'_ it was the middle of winter so it's quite cold at this time of year, opening my windows and stepping out on to the balcony I start to feel cold already and slowly start shivering. Soon after I went back inside to a slightly surprised Sebastian… **"Young master. May I ask what you are doing out there?"**

" **Um… I felt really hot and wanted some fresh air so I went outside…"** Shortly after I said this he came over with a blanket and wrapped it around me, I caught his scent on the blanket and held it closer as he picked me up and carefully set me back on my bed, kneeling in front of me so he was at my eye-level, it was too tempting to lean over and kiss him over and over but I kept myself contained and didn't make a move. **"What am I going to do with you hm?"** _'I can't take it much longer…. He's too gorgeous to resist…'_ Before I knew what I had done I had my arms around his neck catching him off guard and kissed him as much as I could. Once reality hit me, I let go I hid in the blanket so he wouldn't see my embarrassment, but once I had it was pulled off me and I was in a warm embrace. Sebastian's. The pure shock was unreal, he was hugging me and it wasn't even an order, it was a choice he made in response to my actions. **"Se- Sebastian? I'm sorry… I didn't mean to-"** I was suddenly silenced by his lips on mine and my mind went blank. When he pulled away I felt lost and empty, like I had lost my heart and I had… to him.

When he stood up standing in front of me I could see the hidden smirk starting to appear on his face, frowning to hide my enjoyment: **"Sebastian, let's not speak of this again… that's an order…"** _'I suppose it's for the best that I try to stay away and forget everything'_ **"If you wish my lord, shall I go and fetch your clothes for today? Also you have a meeting with the Undertaker today about the current investigation regarding the murder victims"**

" **Yes, I suppose that I must attend and then could you attend your duties as per usual I would like some time alone if you please"**

" **Yes master"**

After getting dressed and finishing the rest of my breakfast (now cold) I made my way downstairs, to make my way into town. The journey was a long one and it was overly awkward for me and Sebastian, I could practically feel the tension surrounding us. **"Something the matter master?"**

" **No it's nothing important"** _'but it was…'_ I wanted to repeat this mornings 'activities' but in a more intimate manner. He must've sensed that I was troubled after he asked me that because he looked at me with some concern in his eyes, I met his eyes at that moment the carriage stopped. We must've reached the Undertaker's morgue, but it was a quick journey I admit, however it was worth it to spend some time with Sebastian not having to do any work at the time either. He opened the door and stepped out, holding the door open for me like usual _'He's acting like nothing happened_ …'it hurt a little thinking about it like that but I had to get into my usual cold self before we met with Undertaker.

For what seemed like hours we consulted Undertaker on the murders and he gave us the needed information to carry on the investigation. But we finally started the journey home, and I only realised that I would not see Sebastian until tomorrow because I had ordered him to leave me alone for the rest of the day. So I started a conversation: **"Sebastian? You cannot lie can you?"**

" **No, I cannot young master. Why do you ask?"** He said this in a rather curious tone which was unusual even for him.

" **No reason in particular I was just curious… but I would like to ask something"**

" **Anything you wish my lord"**

" **Can we play a game when we return home? But I would like to make a new rule, that the winner can do anything they desire to the loser, also this is not an order it is a request or a challenge"**

" **Yes my lord"**

At this I lit up with happiness and anticipation, I chose this because I know he won't win against me because of the fear of annoying and upsetting me in the process. Once we reached home I set up my chess board and waited for him to join me, and not a minute later there was knock on the door and Sebastian entered the room. He came and sat opposite me, I raised my gaze to meet his and made my move. 5 minutes later I cornered his King and took his Queen but he also had my King cornered… my next move will decide the winner, this was intense, even Sebastian was tensing up in anticipation but he knew deep down that I would win the game. I moved my Rook to check-mate his King and knocked it over in victory. Smiling I looked up and met his gaze which had a hint of curiosity in it **"Well it seems that you have beaten me my lord, what would you like to do with me then?"** I pulled him closer by his tie and kissed him, hopefully he got the message by my response. **"I think I put that across very well don't you?"** smirking at him. There was an unusual feel to this but that's probably because I've never been with a man before. **"The fact that I have beaten you means I can do what I want with you so…"** pulling him close again so our noses were practically touching **"I think you know what I want to do"**

" **It seems I have an idea sir"** at this he lifted me out of the chair and I wrapped my legs around his waist with my arms around his neck, almost clinging on for dear life it would seem. He settled me down on the bed so I was laying down and laid himself next to me. Not satisfied with this I got up and sat on his lap, slowly undoing his tie and throwing it to the floor. He moved his hands to take off my coat (which I didn't realise I even had on) then moved to undo my shirt with ease. Once I got over the sudden chill of the cold I started to undo his waistcoat and shirt to have them join the growing pile of clothing on the floor, but as if on cue the doorbell rang _'why now!'_ **"I suppose I had better see to whoever that is sir?"**

" **If you must…"** I think he could sense I wasn't happy about it but he had to do his job, the other three wouldn't, he redressed himself and left the room to see to our guest or visitor. A few minutes later there was a soft knock at the door **"Master are you in a decent state?"** I quickly redressed and went to open the door. Standing there with Sebastian was Elizabeth! He looked slightly uncomfortable as he stood there. **"Elizabeth- uh what are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming later"**

" **I came early to see you silly!"** she sounded overly cheerful as per usual… she ran to give me a hug but Sebastian stopped her before she could: **"Sorry my lady but the young master seems to have caught an illness so he is supposed to stay here and recover, I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you going home with ill now would she?"**

" **No I suppose not, well I guess I'll come back in a few days and see you again!"**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 ^.^ thank you for the comment, I feel bad for Ciel now but hopefully this chapter will be slightly uh more interesting… not for young audiences unless you're okai with it (its not going all the way yet)… well the fonts stays the same from chapter 1 and I'll continue from when Elizabeth visits Ciel early but from Sebastian's point of view ^.^

Sebastian's POV:

" **Lady Elizabeth? Why this is an unexpected visit I must say, would you like to come in?"**

" **Yes please Sebastian!"** she said this in her usual cheerful voice, but I must admit o wasn't too happy that she came to visit at this moment in time. Nether was the young master. **"Milady, the young master is in his room, I will escort you there if you wish"** bowing in my usual manner with my hand near my shoulder, she started to follow me without arguments this time, _'the young master will not be pleased'_ once we reached his room I knocked on the door **"Master are you in a decent state?"** To have him open it himself. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed with the way his attire looked at the moment, his shirt was buttoned up in a crude way, his trousers (shorts?) were wrinkled and his hair sticking up in odd directions. **"Elizabeth- uh what are you doing here so early? I thought you were coming later"** he sounded very startled by her appearing here today **"I came early to see you silly!"** she ran to hug him. Hug my Ciel. I put an arm in front of her to stop her from going any further **"Sorry my lady but the young master seems to have caught an illness so he is supposed to stay here and recover, I'm sure your mother wouldn't want you going home ill now would she?"**

" **No I suppose not, well I guess I'll come back in few days and see you again!"** with this she left without a second glace. **"You look a mess if I may say master, would you like me to run you a bath?"**

" **Or we could finish our game? We never got to finish it and you know how upset I can get if we don't"** he pouted and looked at me with his gorgeous blue and violet eye, I couldn't resist anymore he made my self-control hit near rock bottom. **"If you wish my lord"** with this I stepped into his room and closed the door. Locking it as well. I lifted him up so his legs were around my waist and rested him against the wall, kissing him passionately and as sentimentally as I could muster because I'm a demon butler after all, rewarding me with a small moan. I moved down to nibble at his neck making small nips that drew I little bit of blood but I licked that up in no time. He moved his hands so that he could undo my tie and discarded it on the floor, I started to undo his shirt without him realising which was slightly amusing making me smirk. He mewed like a small kitten whenever my hand brushed against him, making his member become harder against my leg, I gave a small chuckle and teased him by toying with him through his shorts. He became impatient and bucked his hips, moaning for me to do more, when he did this I lifted him from the wall and settled him on the bed underneath me. Once he got braver he undid my shirt and waistcoat also throwing them to the floor, I teased him again **"Se-Sebastian… stop teasing m-me"**

" **Sorry master but this is amusing"**

This made him frown and pull me down into a long kiss finally breaking it to breathe but somehow ending up on top of me. **"My turn then"** he said with a mischievous grin on his face, he slowly trailed his hand down my chest, which embarrassingly enough I enjoyed, he then reached the hem of my trousers and looked at me waiting for my consent **"This is your game master, do what you will with me or tell me to do something"** this earned me genuine smile. He really did tease me, he unzipped my trousers very slowly in which case I flipped him over so I was above him and kissed his neck down to his collar bone, earning me another moan of pleasure which was like music to my ears. I moved my hand down and took his shorts off exposing his hardened member. He looked up at me slightly embarrassed at his current state, moving my hand down further to stroke him slowly making him cry out **"Ah- Sebast-ian"** he bucked his hips again and kissed my neck softly then leaving a trail of love bites, making me moan quietly, I could sense he was close to the edge.

Suddenly the grandfather clock chimed signalling it was 6 o'clock. **"My, my it is past your dinner time master, whatever shall I do?"** I sounded really sarcastic saying that but still… he looked tired, he panted after I had finished with him **"I suppose you wouldn't be able to make anything now at this time am I right Sebastian?"** I looked down at him _'he has a good point, what would I make him?'_ **"I suppose you are right young master"** i sighed a little knowing that I'd have to go and do the evenings tasks. **"Also if I may say master, we should continue this game another time, I am not saying I didn't enjoy it but this is getting out of hand"**

" **You make a valid point Sebastian, please change me into my night clothes I wish to go to bed"**

" **Yes my lord"** dressing myself first and then going to the closet to come back with his night shirt, changing him into his shirt he asked **"Can I ask you something?"**

" **Anything my lord"** I had finished dressing him and he stared at me with curiosity in his eyes **"Do- Do you love me?"** at this he winced, as if he thought I would shout and lash out, but instead I let out a sigh **"It is very complicated for me to explain I'm afraid master… but I can tell you I will answer your question in due course once I have the right words"**

" **Okay… and- could you stay with me? At least until I go to sleep?"**

" **Yes young master"** he settled down and I tucked him in sitting on the armchair next to his bed reading my book in the candle light, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Once I was sure he was I stood up retrieved my book and silently exited the room, closing the door softly as not to wake him. _'He's gorgeous when he sleeps and especially when he's awake'_ I then went or make the preparations for the morning.

Well… sorry if it wasn't what you expected but I didn't want to rush things besides I think it's really interesting to have them both love each other but not know it yet ^.^ Please let me know what you think and maybe give me some ideas for the next chapter? It'd be nice to have some input form you guys thank you~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! ^.^ Thanks for the support from people they kept me writing in all honesty so thanks again! Um I plan to make this chapter more fluff than anything because clearly they have some explaining to do to each other and it may be a fairly short chapter so ya know but I have an idea for chapter 4 already also I'd like to say thanks for reading ^.^

Ciel's POV

Once I fell asleep I had a nightmare that Sebastian left me alone in any and all circumstances. I realised when I woke up that he had gone but I suppose it was to do the chores he missed doing yesterday since Mey-rin, Finny nor Bard would do them right.

I got up and sat on the edge of my bed, head spinning from yesterday. _'Oh no… Elizabeth said she'd visit soon'_ she was the last person I usually wanted to see because of her annoying cheerfulness all the time, I walked over to the door and opened it peaking my head out a little to see if anyone was around, no-one was, normally the manor was lively and loud even at this time since Sebastian had the servants up at 5 o'clock everyday apart from weekends. **"Sebastian!"** waiting for him to appear. He didn't. Slightly annoyed yet concerned I went out to look for him, still in my night shirt so now I was cold as well as annoyed, I heard the front door open and close meaning either someone was coming in or leaving. Curiously I crept to the balcony near the door and saw Sebastian returning from town as it would seem by the bag of groceries he had, seeing him back I unconsciously walked down to meet him halfway up the stairs. **"You have some explaining to do Sebastian and you have yet to answer my question"** he looked at me blankly at first but then soon with some sort of promise in his eyes.

" **I suppose I must explain everything then my lord, but first allow me to make your breakfast for you"** he walked over to the kitchen and started to cook my breakfast. A short time later I had finished my meal and been dressed in a generally nice attire for later since I have a long meeting to attend. **"Well? Would you care to explain to me exactly how you feel about the current situation?"** he looked like he didn't want to tell me but I pouted which made him give up. **"Well as you know my lord, I am a demon and the concept of feelings in general is hard for me to even understand let alone express them to someone else that is in fact a human. But I have been thinking this over for a long period of time I must admit, and I have come to the conclusion that I do indeed love you."** I was amazed, that much feeling and expression coming from him was unreal normally let alone now. I continued to stare at him, he opened his mouth as if to say something but shut it immediately after **"Sebastian… the reason I asked you that was because I wasn't sure you actually cared about me as much as you do, and I've wanted to say that… I-"** before I could finish my sentence I was pulled into a surprisingly warm embrace, out of instinct I wrapped my arms round his waist since I wasn't tall enough to reach his neck yet… _'he does love me, now I'm really happy'_ I looked up him smiling because I was happy not because I had to like at those horrible meetings, he replied with a genuine smile of his own not his natural smirk he had. **"I am terribly sorry to ruin this master but it seems we have to get going to your meeting with Lau and Undertaker"** there was some remorse in his eyes as he said this telling me he didn't want to let me go **"I guess we must go then and Sebastian call me Ciel from now on, it'd be nice to hear it now instead of master"**

" **As you wish- Ciel"** at that we departed for the longest meeting ever… not literally but that's what it felt like listening to those two go on and on about the latest case.

Well I'm liked that chapter ^.^ I found I kinda cute but ya know that's my opinion. Um chapter 4 may be up later or sometime this weekend depending on time because I have mock exams next week ;-; thanks for reading! If ya liked it let me know and may be give me something I can do better, it'd be nice to have some input from you guys ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Well this chapter I think is gonna be kinda sad so if you're sensitive to kidnapping, blood and violence then please don't read otherwise be my guest ^.^ Ummm text stays the same like in the previous chapters and I'm going to introduce Undertaker in more detail so excuse if he's OOC and Grell Sutcliff will be added in later too, arigato ^.^

Ciel's POV

This meeting is tedious, Lau hasn't even shown up yet and Undertaker is just laughing like he usually does in serious situations. Resting my hand on my palm I let out a long sigh, Sebastian had to go and take care of some business with a certain over-sensitive and near useless butler Grell Sutcliff, bored out of my mind I scanned the room for anything that could entertain me I anyway. That's when the door opened, but it wasn't Lau or anyone I recognised at all, he was dressed in complete black with the same type of build as Sebastian but maybe a centimetre or two shorter than him, in his hand was a long piece of rope. He looked at me and lunged in my direction pushing me to the floor, Undertaker had left already which didn't amaze me in the slightest, the man then turned me over so I was facing the floor and tied my arms and legs, also putting a piece of cloth over my mouth to keep me quiet, to sling me over his shoulder and run at an inhuman speed.

After a while I was thrown down on a hard floor, probably concrete, and had my gag removed. **"Who are you!?"** my kidnapper simply stared at me and kneeled down so he was at my eye level, I noticed they had amber coloured eyes which was unusual for a human… so I came to the conclusion he wasn't human. **"I'm not going to harm you in anyway brat, at least not yet anyways"** he chuckled and walked away leaving me in what seemed to be a cellar of some kind. _'Sebastian where are you?'_

For what seemed like days I was locked here, kept captive by an unknown man. ' _What does he want with me? And where is Sebastian?'_ lots of questions flooded my mind until I heard a groan somewhere in the darkness. **"Who's there!?"** I said this trying not to sound too panicked, there was a shuffling sound and another sound of chains rattling. **"Ciel?"** that voice, it sounded so familiar **"Se-Sebastian?"** a weak chuckle filled the room **"Yes Ciel it's me"** he let out a pained sigh I looked straight in front of me and I could only just see his crimson eyes looking at me. **"How did you get here Sebastian? I mean how did he defeat you in the first place you're a demon after all?"**

" **It wasn't just him, Grell Sutcliff also had something to do with it, and you remember I told you when we made the contract that there were certain weapons to kill a demon?"**

" **Y-Yes I remember"**

" **Well they had one of them but they didn't plan on killing me yet, they have other plans-"** Before he could finish his story he let out a pained cry, not too loudly but enough that I could hear it and then the light was suddenly turned on. Letting my eyes adjust before scanning the room, I saw Sebastian chained up against the opposite wall he looked defeated, his shirt was torn up and bloody where they seemed to have attacked and tortured him but none of his wounds seemed to be closing so they were bleeding freely. This must have been what he meant by the fact they had other plans other than killing him.

" **Well, so you like what I did to your beloved butler? I think he makes quite the master piece if I must say, but I'm afraid I have nearly finished with him, however not before he sees his master die before him"** Our captors let out a laugh that made us both flinch, one of them had long red hair and a red coat with what seemed to be a butlers uniform underneath, the other looked like the average butler but was a shinigami. **"Do you not recognise me Ciel? It's me Grell and this is William"** gesturing to the man that captured me. He must also be a shinigami then **"I guess I have some major explaining to do to both of you huh? Well Madame Red had been in this plot the whole time, my job was to distract Sebastian long enough for William to capture you and then help me with taking down Sebastian in which case he didn't go down easy, I'm surprised you couldn't feel it since you do have a contract and everything but still. Now it's our job to dispose of you two, of course it comes with good reason, we need to do this because you're getting to close to solving the murder case"** I couldn't believe that my aunt was involved in this. **"Now then, time to make you look much better by covering you in red~"** grabbing my chains William almost on command hauled me to another room and locked the door, while Grell was left with Sebastian.

Tying me to a table he rolled in a trolley with some surgeon utensils, many I had never seen before, he picked up a scalpel and made an incision in my left arm where my veins are sure to be most prominent. Letting that bleed he did the same to the other arm, I started to feel faint but soon regained consciousness when a loud crack caught my attention. Sebastian had regained enough strength to break his chains and came through the door (literally) holding Grell by his hair, he looked furious. **"Release my master now! Or else you will both pay the price for your actions tenfold!"** this got William thinking, but as he opened his mouth a loud cackle went through the air and Undertaker was standing next to Sebastian although he looked different, for one he had a death scythe, two he didn't have his usual attire on instead he had a reapers uniform and his hair was out of his eyes showing his eyes and his long scar running down his face. **"Well if it isn't little William and Grell, what do you think you're doing to my friends and clients? You know I don't take kindly to people hurting my friends now don't you?"** Grell stopped moving and stared up at the Undertaker. William however wasn't amazed but he looked scared **"A-Adrian, why are you here?"** Another laugh **"Well I just told you didn't I? Now are you going to let the young Earl go or not? If not I'm sure I, including Sebastian will take care of you"** Sebastian nodded in agreement. William reluctantly unchained me and I stumbled to Sebastian where he hugged me close to him. **"Good boy now go before I change my mind on letting you live"** Sebastian had let go of Grell and they both vanished before I could see their expressions. Once I had new clothes on we left to go back to the manor, Sebastian still in his torn up and blood soaked shirt with Undertaker or Adrian at our side.

Later on once we had sorted ourselves out and Sebastian was in a better state then earlier but still wounded we sat down with Adrian. **"You have some explaining to do Undertaker or should I call you Adrian now?"**

" **Well I prefer Adrian since it is my real name and I suppose I better explain, so as you may have already figured out I am a shinigami but not any ordinary one like Grell and William were I am the legendary reaper hence my nickname Undertaker, I am also supposed to be retired"** his grin was that of a Cheshire cat, which made me fidget in my chair. **"Well that is all then, thank you for your help /Adrian I suppose we now owe you a favour in the future, Sebastian please get a carriage ready for him"**

" **As you wish"** left alone in my study I ran over the day's events and thought about how vulnerable Sebastian had been then. A few moments past and there was a soft knock at my door and Sebastian entered. **"Do you wish to retire for the night Ciel?"**

" **Yes, I have a lot to do tomorrow"** Walking with him to my room I felt uneasy, he went to get my night shirt and began to undress me, then when my shirt was off I looked up at him. Without realising I pulled him down into a hug **"Please don't scare me again, I thought you didn't care about me and then when I saw you so vulnerable I-"** I was then silenced by a short yet passionate kiss from him, when he pulled away I could see some remorse in his eyes and his expression: **"I'm sorry Ciel"** pulling me into another hug he finished changing me and put me to bed, he was about to leave but I grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and he looked down at me with confusion **"Stay with me?"** he nodded and was about to sit in the armchair but instead I pulled his sleeve again taking this as I wanted him too he got into my bed and pulled me close to him so I was resting against his chest, I could hear his heart beat and soon fell to sleep with him stroking my hair softly. Tomorrow was going to be frustrating.

Arigato for reading guys ^.^ also I thank the people that have reviewed, followed and favourited this I give me moral support and keeps me writing, thanks again ^.^ Chapter 5 will be up with this one since I have already written it and all so yeah I'll explain about chapter 6 next time bai~


	5. Chapter 5

Hai! Well this is chapter 5 clearly ^.^ never thought I'd go this far with this story but hey hoe XD um this may be in Sebastian's POV aaanndddd Elizabeth comes back but does Ciel hurt her by confessing to her about Sebastian? *cough cough* I have no idea… anyways I'm thinking of introducing Alois and Claude next time what you guys think? Also Finny, Bard and Mey-rin will make more appearances in this chapter ^.^

Sebastian's POV

Having Ciel this close was unreal, he never really gets too close with anyone since his parent's died, surprisingly enough he had opened up to me though given the circumstances before-hand. _Ding Dong Ding Dong_ **"Sebastian-san! The doorbell!"** Carefully I shifted Ciel off of me so I could sort out the visitor (Given the fact it is early in the morning), being gentle so I don't wake him up. Then picked up my jacket and waistcoat putting them on so nothing looks suspicious and opened the door softly and closing it in the same manner. Mey-rin was running around like usual trying not to break anything, Finny must be in the garden and Bard probably in the kitchen. Walking down to open the door I was astounded to see it was Lady Elizabeth.

" **Oh hello Sebastian! Lovely to see you this morning, I hope you got the letter saying I'd be coming over for the week** "

" **Ah yes we received it only yesterday milady, please come in"** gesturing for her to enter, she walked in and I shut the door behind her. **"Make yourself comfortable and I was go and wake the young lord"** she went to sit in her usual place by the garden and I walked to get Ciel, he wouldn't be too pleased again…

" **Ciel? Are you awake?"** opening the door quietly I saw he was still sleeping soundly, I must say I regret having to wake him up **"Ciel?"** leaning down and whispering it in his ear, he stirred slightly but didn't wake up. _'For goodness sake'_ __then out of the blue I was pulled down to end up underneath him, he gave me a cheeky yet sleepy grin **"Yes Sebastian?"**

" **I regret to inform you that Lady Elizabeth is here and will be awaiting your arrival in the garden"** at this he sighed and laid with his head resting on my chest. **"I'm sorry, I didn't realise she would be coming today let alone this early"**

" **It's okay, it's not your fault she came over today"** he sat up with his legs either side of me and looked disappointed while playing with my bangs **"Should I gather your clothes? It's better to do it now rather than have her walk in"**

" **I guess so"** he shifted off me so I could get his clothes and laid back on the bed. A minute or two after I returned and started to change him, once I had finished I gave him a quick yet loving and promising kiss to make him cheer up a bit and he blushed slightly **"That should get you through today"** I said this and gave him my signature smirk which earned me a genuine smile.

Escorting Ciel downstairs and leaving him to prepare tea for him and Lady Elizabeth. _'Earl Grey should do for now'_ __going to the kitchen I found Bard with a fire extinguisher in hand at the sight of this I put my hand to my forehead and left to go elsewhere until he was done, I was not in the mood to deal with their stupidity today. Then I spotted a peculiar looking colour behind one of the curtains and it was none other than Grell. He jumped out and tried to tackle me to the floor but I simply moved to the side and let him fall face first to the floor. **"Sebby~ that was very rude of you, that hurt"** I rolled my eyes and walked towards my room to read until Bard was done. **"Grell are you going to continue to follow me?"** looking behind me to see the shinigami there, he crossed his arms and walked over to me so he was only a few millimetres away from my face. He suddenly grabbed me by the tie with one hand and by my hair with the other and kissed me. I pulled away and punched him square in the face **"I'm taken not that I'd fall for the like of you either way"** after this I walked away not bothering to look behind me.

" **Sebastian?"** It was Ciel calling me but it seemed strangely close, looking around I saw him next to me. A red mark clear as day on the side of his face, I tenderly brushed the tips of my fingers over it and he flinched **"What happened Ciel?"** he looked down at the floor almost in shame. **"I- uh may have let it slip to Elizabeth about us… In my defence she was annoying me and I finally hit my limit on how much I could take, so she slapped me and left without letting me explain the situation"** He looked up at me again and he had guilt written all over his face. I pulled him into my arms and he started to cry a little, I stroked his hair and he stopped when I did since it was like reassurance that everything would be okay **"May I ask how you found my room?"** he looked up at me with embarrassment **"Uh I-"** He got up to run but I pulled him back into an embrace **"Do I have to use other methods then asking?"** I moved one arm over his chest and the other to his waist holding him on top of me. Moving his head to the side slightly, I kissed his neck slowly down to his collar bone and nibbled at a place on his neck that I knew put him completely at my mercy, he let out a small moan and stopped trying to run letting me take his control away.

" **Sebastian, I have to say you are one hell of a butler"**

Well I kinda feel sorry for Elizabeth and Grell but I don't like the CielxElizabeth or GrellxSebastian ships so had to put them out of the fight. *cough cough* for now, I mean what *Looks around like I said nothing* well hope you've enjoyed these so far and I'm already starting on Chapter 6 ^.^


	6. Chapter 6

Hai again! Well chapter 6 ^.^ um this may turn to smut VERY easily so just a warning to everyone and I hope ya enjoy it and if not I'm sorry I'll try do better next time but this chapter isn't suitable for audiences that um don't like lemons or yaoi which is pointless if you read this far already… ^.^

Ciel's POV

Sebastian really likes to torture me. I'm trying to hide my enjoyment of being in his arms so he'll try harder but my self-control is near nothing when I'm with him anymore.

He kissed my neck teasing me making me moan and submit but I won't let that happen this time, this time it's my turn. Breaking out of his embrace I ran towards the door finding it locked and Sebastian holding the key, smirking at me _'Last straw'_ I walked towards him and pushed him back so he was laying on his bed, and sat myself on his lap my legs on either side of his waist holding him down. He gazed at me with alluring eyes, trying to seduce me again and to make me fall at his mercy. Not again. I moved my hands up to have them either side of his head and leaned down, brushing my lips against his and turning it into a real kiss, I moved my tongue across his bottom lip asking for permission, he obliged and opened his mouth allowing me access with that I explored his mouth and he tried to fight back for dominance but I didn't give up until I broke away for air.

His hands slowly slid up my thighs at rest on my hips, I moved my hands down to the hem of his shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. When it was undone he sat up and kissed my neck while I took it off completely, he started to nibble at my neck a little and I held back a moan not giving him the satisfaction of teasing me, that was my job this time, I moved my hands down his bare chest tracing the lines of his muscles until I reached the top of his trousers, I undid his belt and threw it to the floor but once I did he saw an opening and moved me so that I was under him, my legs still around his waist, I could feel the two of us becoming aroused and he pressed his against me still kissing my neck, this made a quiet moan escape my lips. I felt him grin and look up at me with lust and determination in his eyes.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze and realised he had undone my shirt somehow without me knowing, at this sudden realisation I felt myself become even harder in my pants, I can't contain this much longer and he knew it since he had the same problem. I met his gaze once more but this time it had a mischievous hint in it, he moved down taking one of my nipples in his mouth making matters worse for me. I moved my hands to his trousers and unzipped them pulling them off along with his underwear revealing his arousal, I have to admit it was about the size of my hand from the tip of my finger to the end of my palm, I looked at his face which showed his embarrassment so I kissed him so he'd forget about it. It worked. He let out a low growl and pulled me against his chest with one arm and undid my belt with the other leaving me with my baggy trousers and pants on, they didn't stay on for long though he soon pulled them off and added them to the pile of discarded clothing. Now we were both unclothed and in bed together _'I love you Sebastian but I'm too stubborn to say it out loud'_ he let his hands wander south to my private area and I had to bite my lip to stop a loud moan escaping, I unconsciously bucked my hips almost begging for more attention then he chuckled at my reaction, determined not to lose to him I moved my hands further down his chest until I reached his member and brushed over it with my fingertips earning me another low growl and in response he nipped at my neck on that certain spot where it was most pleasurable, I let out I little mewl of joy and enjoyment but soon enough I made my move and left a trail of open-mouthed kisses that would probably leave love bites later giving me moans and growls of pleasure. I would seem that I am winning this time.

I started to stroke him at a teasingly slow pace that would frustrate him eventually but I enjoyed it since he was weak against me this time around, seeing an opening to have him underneath me again I pushed him backwards and sat on his lap again grinding myself against him making both of us moan in enjoyment. He might have gotten impatient because he lifted me up slightly by my waist and slowly set me down on his arousal I let out a gasp since he was quite big. Giving me time to adjust to the momentary pain but that soon turned into pleasure, he then put me all the way down and I let out a loud gasp but quickly adjusted. As soon as I felt braver I moved myself against him, both of us panting and moaning in response, out of breath after releasing (After Sebastian) I shifted myself off him and laid of his chest listening to his heartbeat. He looked down at me kind of sleepily **"You win this time Ciel"**

Letting out a small laugh I said **"I knew it"**

Well… I felt overly awkward writing that XD don't hate meh I'm and awkward person when it comes to this stuff, uh any ideas or anything to improve this or for future chapters let meh know I'd be happeh ta try and add them in ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

Wellll… chapter 7 ^.^ didn't think I'd go this far at all in honesty, um I'm going to introduce Alois and Claude in this chapter oh and there may be some anime and manga spoilers so forgive meh if you haven't seen or read anything implied in this. Uh and have fun reading and arigato for even reading this in the first place as well ^.^

Sebastian's POV

Watching Ciel sleep was like watching an angel, given that I kind of hate angels in a sense and the feelings are mutual to them too, but that doesn't matter when it comes to him. I swore to do anything and everything for him that he wishes, and so I have obliged with my oath. _'I'm still curious as to how he found my room'_ from a distance I could hear the faint sound of the doorbell ringing, it must be important to be so early in the morning. I moved Ciel off me so I could attend to the visitor, carefully setting him down and covering him with a blanket to keep him warm, it does get fairly cold in the mornings now.

Closing the door as quietly as possible I walked to the front of the manor to find a letter on the floor just inside of the door. **"I suppose I had better wake Ciel, this looks official if anything"** walking back to my room I could hear a faint shuffling and found Ciel awake but clearly still sleepy from the look in his eyes. **"Uh Sebastian? What time is it?"**

" **It is 6:15 and also there is a letter here for you, from the looks of the seal it is from the Trsncy household, would you like me to read it for you?"**

He sleepily rubbed his eyes and nodded.

 _Dear Earl of Phantomhive,_

 _On behalf of the Lord Alois Trancy I write this to you in anticipation that you will attend the ball being held at the manor this Saturday. He has specially requested your appearance at this event due to your title and status which is similar to that of his own. If you didn't already know I am the new Trancy butler Claude Faustus, and will be there to escort you accordingly if you do decide to attend._

 _Yours sincerely_

 _Claude Faustus on behalf of_

 _Alois Trancy_

" **Alois Trancy huh?"**

" **Yes, he seems to want you to appear there but for what purpose?"**

" **What does it matter? Either we go willingly or we go by force, besides I'm too tired to think about it right now. And also it looks like I managed to overpower you in something for once"** a clear grin forming on his face **"Well I would like to warn you that next time I won't be so easy on you"** with this I got him dressed so he could have his breakfast.

" **What is there planned for today Sebastian?"**

" **Well first you have your political studies lessons, then you have a meeting regarding the new shipments and items for the company, and lastly you will attend the ball for Lord Trancy. It seems you have a long day ahead of you"** he let out a long sigh and looked up at me with annoyance. He wasn't happy at all.

Later on in the day once Ciel had finished his lesson and gone to the meeting I went to investigate the Trancy's in the cities archives. A little while into my search I found that the young Trancy had been abducted as a child and shortly after when he returned his father mysteriously died. This spiked my curiosity and also when he returned he had a new butler with him. _'Claude Faustus, the Trancy butler'_ **"He must have made a contract with the spider then"**

" **Who made a contract with a spider?"** I turned around to find Ciel, looking as miserable as always. **"Ah well it seems as if the young Trancy had made a contract with a demon like you have but to what cost and reason is beyond me."** I glanced down at him and caught a dark look in his eye.

" **It looks like we will be attending this evening then Sebastian"**

" **Yes it does seem that way"** We walked out to the carriage and went back to the manor to prepare for this evening.

I found some formal attire for Ciel to wear for this evening but to his request not too formal since it won't be along visit when he said that I felt proud to have him as my master and overall to have him be my Ciel. In the end he was dressed in some midnight blue shorts, a white shirt and a navy blue tie, also completing his blue clothing I changed his eye-patch to a midnight blue temporarily. **"Thank you Sebastian, shouldn't you change also? I mean you are attending as well"**

" **I will be attending as your butler so my current attire is appropriate given the circumstances"**

" **Ah well fair enough then, but I must say you seem bothered by something, care to tell me?"**

" **I suppose it is nothing more than the contract details which is bothering me currently with the young Trancy and the spider Claude Faustus"**

" **Yes I must say it is peculiar that he would come back suddenly after so long, and to my understanding his real name is Jim Mc Cain and he became Alois Trancy after the previous Lord Trancy was murdered mysteriously of which he was a sex slave to along with multiple other boys. Sebastian when we attend the ball could you do some quiet investigating around the house, I would like to see if there is any evidence to back up this story and what he wants from us"**

" **Yes of course"**

The ride was long, I simply stared out the window with Ciel head resting on my shoulder almost as if he was sleeping. When we stopped I expected to see a gloomy looking house but was proved wrong since it was actually fairly lively and buzzing with people **"Remember what I asked Sebastian and please stay close"** I nodded in agreement but before I opened the door I stole a quick kiss, leaving Ciel wide eyed and flushed. **"Sorry Ciel but I think it was needed as I won't be around you as much as back at the manor"** I gave a quick smile and opened the door for him.

We walked up to the front doors and I knocked, a few seconds later the door was opened by none other than Claude Faustus. **"Well good evening Lord Phantomhive, we've been expecting you, I'm sorry to say Lord Trancy is on business at the moment and will be back shortly. Please come in."** moving aside so we could enter he gave me a glare and I returned the favour, he was in the usual butler attire but I assumed the glasses were for show like that of a Shinigami's usually.

After a little while I asked Ciel to talk and we went into a vacant room. **"What exactly would you like me to investigate? There are many things hidden in this house"**

" **Preferably something that will allow us to know why the contract was made and to what cost"** he said this in a slightly cold manner but I dismissed it and turned to leave before his arms were around my waist begging me not to leave but in a silent way. **"I thought you were against such displays at social gatherings Ciel?"**

" **Not necessarily although I do go against it usually I suppose"** I turned round to hug him, pulling him close to me. **"Sebastian? Do you promise to never leave me?"**

" **I promise"** with that I kissed his forehead and we parted ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 ^.^ Sorry it took so long for the 7th to be done guys I had a lot to do so ya know but I hope to get more done now since meh mocks are basically over and all. Thanks for all the support through reviews and such I really appreciate it ^.^

Ciel's POV

Once we had parted ways Sebastian was adamant on me staying safe, of course I'd said I would but with Alois and Claude about that may prove uneasy at times. Not to mention the other 4 that are around occasionally. Although he did look like he was troubled by the matter, still my aim is to distract them all enough for him to investigate the Trancy household and gather evidence for our claim.

" **Ah Ciel glad you could make it, I'm Alois Trancy"** a young boy, not much older than me was in front of me with his hand out for me to shake. **"Clearly you already know who I am so I'll make this quick. How do you know me? We've never met and why am I here because I have no business with the like of you"**

" **You offend me, I just want to be friends, after all we are the same you and I. we both have no parents, have a contract with a demon and we are both Her Majesties guard dogs in a way. So why can't I get to know someone so interesting and like myself? Speaking of demons, your Sebastian had better be able to put up a fight when Claude gets him"** he chuckled and grabbed my arm, pulling me into a closet and locking me there.

" **SEBASTIAN!"** I desperately called for him, hoping he was okay and could help me at the same time. But no door breaking or shouting came in response. I slid down the wall and curled up, I refused to cry, not for this. He would be okay and he would help me out and then we would go back to the manor like before and not visit this psychopath again. Then my vision started to go dark and blurry, I must be falling asleep.

Sebastian's POV

Once Ciel and I parted I felt uneasy, like something bad would happen but I thought nothing of it. That is until I felt Claude's presence in the room. I was in one of the guest rooms searching the draws for any clues or evidence for the investigation we were doing on the Trancy's but soon after the spider found me. **"Well, for a butler you sure are stealthy and disobedient. I must ask why you are in here. It is impolite to be away from a party and even more so without your master. So why Sebastian Michaelis?"** at that he pinned my hands above my head in an instant with his knives in my sleeves so I couldn't move let alone remove them from the wall. **"I strongly suggest you remove these knives, they are ruining my clothes and I have some business to attend to that doesn't involve you or your master."** He gave me a dark smirk and walked to the window. **"But unfortunately for you, you are MY business and your master is my masters business so for the time being be a good bird and stay there or I'll have to use force."** He shot me a look that said it all and I glared back. _'What did he mean by his business and his masters business?'_ I looked around the room trying to search for something to give me leverage so I could be freed but I had no such luck, he had moved all furniture and items out of my reach. _'Typical'_.

All of a sudden the spider turned around, almost teleported to me and was millimetres away from my face. His amber eyes studying mine like a book, then he edged closer and grabbed my tie to hold me in place and brushed his lips against mine only lightly but he did this on purpose. A second later he kissed me with a fire, once he pulled away I spat at him in response. Which earned me a slap, it didn't cause much pain but discomfort. **"You certainly have no manners Michaelis but I am a lenient person and will enforce them if I need to."** I glared at him again and he pushed me back so I was flat against the wall still unable to move, he untied my tie and threw it to the floor, glancing up at me showing his disregard for my consent of which I wouldn't give under any circumstances to him. Slowly he ran his tongue down my neck to my collarbone making me cringe, he moved my shirt collar so he could have more access to me. Looking down at him with pure disgust I heard the faint sound of Ciel's voice **"SEBASTIAN!"** that rang loud and clear even making the spider turn to look around. Taking the chance I kicked him in the ribs and slipped out of my jacket to attend to Ciel, but even my kick didn't put him down for long, he was soon pinning me against the wall again by my shirt collar. **"Not so fast"** at this he threw me to the floor underneath him pinning me down with his arms and legs leaning over me. **"I'm sure your master has fulfilled his desires that he had in mind with my master now unhand me before this gets violent"**

" **Huh, that is not my concern, you see I do not simply obey my master without my own terms and my terms were I could teach you a lesson and a lesson you shall be taught"** I flinched as he kissed his way down my neck again, making me shudder and cringe. _'I feel like a traitor… I'm basically betraying Ciel'_ I had to stop this somehow but it was near impossible in my current predicament, I will not reside here and be a toy for a lowly spider. Trying to move my limbs was futile and I was nowhere near anything to bite him anywhere, and before I could protest he ripped my shirt completely open, not caring about the tattered ruins of it anymore so he moved himself so he was sitting on my lap still pinning my arms above my head. **"My aim is not to cause you pain but show you how much more you can have from someone other than that brat of a Lord you call a master and a lover."** This caused my nerves to snap and my eyes turned the usual bright pink of a demon **"You had better not insult my master or you won't live to see another day!"**

" **Well not need to be crude, I just said what people are thinking and clearly you are over-protective of the brat. In any case you are unable to see to him at the moment because you are slightly preoccupied with other matters"** he shifted himself again and I could feel his hardened member through his and my own trousers. This made me cringe even more and rapidly think of an escape but found no such solution. **"Claude! Where are you?"** Alois Trancy happened to be the key to my escape. **"You had better see to your master spider"** I grinned at him and he nipped at my neck before handcuffing me and leaving. I let out a sigh of relief and broke the cuffs, shedding the tattered remains of my shirt and went to find Ciel given the fact I was only half dressed.

Not too soon I found him curled up in a ball in one of the closets. I picked him up and hugged him close to me, and he woke up with a startled breath **"Sebastian? What happened to you?! And why did you take so long?"** tears welled up in his eyes but they were not shed I simply hugged him closer and he wrapped his arms around my neck so I could run us home quickly.

Once he reached the manor I explained what happened and Ciel was clearly hurt by my lack of reluctance and explained his story too. Later that evening I out him to bed and laid next to him until he fell asleep.

" **Goodnight Ciel"**

Well this was difficult to write XD um maybe more of Claude and Alois in the next chapter but other ideas and characters will be much appreciated by you guys if possible. Arigato for reading and I look forward to hearing from ya. Maybe. Any ways thank you~ ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 ^.^ thank you for readin so far I'm really grateful ya took the time to do so and I hope ya find this chapter alright, uh just a heads up there may be some indecent actions in this one between people *cough*Alois*cough* not naming names XD

Claude's POV

After the nights events my master decided to scold us all and me especially for not completely obeying orders like I was told to do so. Which were to make Sebastian experience unending pain and suffering by any means necessary and any means I wanted to do so. But because of my master and Sebastian's resistance I didn't enjoy such a luxury, also the fault falls on myself because I resisted my urges and waited too long, now they will be more guarded and suspicious of the master and I. **"Claude! You failed me! I ordered you to make Sebastian suffer and you disobeyed me! You will have a suitable punishment later"**

" **Yes your highness, I take full responsibility for their escape"** I bowed and waited for his orders or any words at all, however none came and he stood silently staring at me. In his eyes I could see a hint of lust and passion, but I couldn't care less for it, human emotions were a weakness when it comes to humans themselves. **"Claude? Do you love me?"** this was unexpected I had to admit but I stayed true to my intentions **"Regretfully I must say no your highness, I simply wish to devour you entirely as states the terms of our contract"** he shifted uncomfortably and stomped away without another word. I cannot lie. Although it was blunt I made my point and went to prepare his dinner while he sulked in his room, leaving him to sulk alone was a big mistake though. I heard something smash and knew he had smashed another mirror or window possibly both with his mood right now, I let out a sigh and walked to his room careful not to let him know I was coming.

When I opened the door I saw him lying on his bed with pieces of glass everywhere _'Why the window? It couldn't have been something else'_ leaning down to pick up the pieces he sat up and glared at me, his eyes still had that hint of lust in them and I stared right back at him. I looked away and found myself on my back in a number of seconds gazing up at the brat who looked down on me. I refuse to be overpowered by a human brat. **"Your highness, might I ask what your intentions are?"** he flinched slightly and grabbed both sides of my collar pulling me up to his eye level, before I could protest he pressed his lips against mine. Not seeing any point in fighting I let my unwanted emotions take hold I stood up, not breaking contact with him and pushed him against the wall. He gasped at the force, staring at me with wide eyes but dismissed the shock and continued to kiss me, my conscience telling me to stop and leave but my mind almost shouting it was useless to do so giving me a headache. I pulled away and ran my tongue down the side of his neck making him shiver and moan **"Claude… wh-"** Before he could finish I silenced him with my mouth on his, using one of my hands to unbutton his shirt and the other to hold him against myself and the wall behind him. He opened his mouth to say something but again I silenced him and took the opportunity to explore his mouth. He suddenly pulled away and undid my tie tossing it to the floor, then moved on to remove my coat. Also now on the floor. _'I'll have to clean this up later…'_ when he started to unbutton my shirt I heard the faint sound of footsteps and covered his mouth telling him to be quiet. Swiftly I moved to the door and saw a glimpse of a black figure. Looking back Alois nodded and I ran after them at my demon speed but having no such luck at catching them, not too long after I reached the lounge I was thrown to the floor once more by none other than Sebastian Michaelis. **"Well Sebastian Michaelis this is unexpected and in the current situation I'd say you're not here to visit on good terms."**

" **No I suppose that much was clear, now down to business. You and your master- or should I say lover are intruding on our affairs and from Lord Phantomhive I have been sent to show his annoyance and disapproval. And as you can see I have very little time to play around with spiders, especially spiders like you. Now run back to your nest and tell your master what I have just said. It would be wise to agree with my masters request in leaving us alone, now go be a good spider"** at this he let me go and got to his feet, not sparing another glance in my direction but up at the balcony where Alois was observing the 'meeting' **"Good day to you Lord Trancy"** and with a smirk he left.

I got to my feet and looked with remorse at him, he didn't seem fazed by the encounter or the threat at all but merely amused. **"Well Claude, it seems we have some work to do regarding Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis. Don't you agree?"** I bow and nodded my head. **"Now no need for formalities Claude, call me Alois from now on"**

" **As you wish. Alois."**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 ^.^ ehhh nah much I can say but dere's going to be a bit of drama between people this time meaning fights and stuff. Enjoy! BUT not if you don't like blood and stuff like that! I have warned you! Oh and it might include a bit of smut not sure yet XD

The next morning I woke Ciel, he was groggy and just looked at me sleepily since it was earlier than usual because he had things to attend to today. **"Sorry to wake you so early, but you have a full schedule today. So that means no playtime for you today because with your permission I also have business to attend to. Today you have several meetings with investors and the companies funding board because of the new product release, then you have lunch with Lady Elizabeth?"** I looked at him after I said this and he frowned almost confused **"After that you have your political lessons followed by your dance lesson, which will take us up to your dinner time. After dinner you have another meeting and then the Queen wishes to see you along with the Earl Trancy."** I lifted my eyebrows at this and he looked confused again. He sighed and laid back down **"Do I have to attend all of this today? I don't feel 100%"** lazily he sat back up and stared at me with curious eyes. **"Speaking of business, what do you have to do today? I have been kept busy all day so what about you?"** he looked like he expected me to say I had nothing important to do but **"I have to see to certain matters with certain people like the Trancy butler for example"** I walked over to get his clothes and he grabbed my coat gazing up at me with concerned eyes. **"Do not worry, I belong to you and you alone Ciel, I merely have to teach him some manners and respect."** He let go not looking convinced at my words which concerned me. _'What if he doesn't trust me with this?'_ I glanced back and he was looking out of the window looking troubled and annoyed.

" **Ciel… do you not trust me?"** I sat next to him and brushed his hair out of his eyes **"It's not that I don't trust you, but I can't help but feel like your hiding something from me and I don't trust him near you. You're mine and mine alone."** I rested my head on his shoulder and tickled him, making him laugh which made him cheer up a lot. I pinned him down and hugged him and he wrapped his arms round my neck keeping me there, almost as if he was determined not to let me go. Unfortunately we had to part ways, I asked Finny to keep him safe as I wouldn't be able to unless he calls upon me directly, and he was serious at this point which assured me that he would be safe with him under almost any type of situation that may arise. I saw them off and instructed Bard, Mey-rin and Tanaka to make sure the manor remains tidy and maintains its current state. Meaning no flamethrowers or running with plates the time being.

After a few minutes I reached the Trancy household and observed it for a minute or two, making sure that there was nothing unexpected or obvious that would come at me once I came closer to the house. There was no sign of the three younger butlers nor the female one, or even Trancy or the spider. This was overly suspicious, even for this family. I edged closer and came to stand under one of the balconies which possibly led to the Trancy's bedroom, I looked around and jumped up to cling onto side poking my head over it to survey the surroundings. No-one. Not even a small animal, climbing over I swiftly made my way over to the bedroom door and opened it slightly to peek through, I saw I glimpse of a black tail-coat and knew straight away that it was the spider waiting for me, but at the wrong side. Checking I had my knives I opened the door fully and came up behind him, holding one of the knives to his throat. **"Well it seems you have managed to find a way in Michaelis, might I ask what you intend to do without the orders of your master? I'm sure you can't do anything without him here or having had previous instructions perhaps?"** he nearly got me there but my situation with Ciel and having orders was a simple one. **"My master ordered me to do whatever I must to end you and your pathetic excuse of a master. There are my orders."** Without warning he grabbed my coat and threw me to the floor of the lounge below, I admit that was slightly painful. I got up and looked around trying to spot him before he could attack again, but I was a little too late because he grabbed my collar and slammed me against the nearest wall with one arm holding me there and the other tangled in my hair so I didn't move. **"I looks like you're in a bit of trouble there Sebastian, allow me to help you a bit"** with that he threw me back to the floor breaking some of the boards in the process. _'Theres no way of beating him like this…'_ I laid there a minute trying to think of a way to finish this quickly. I looked over to where he was and moved just as he slammed his fist into the place where my head was just seconds ago, and out of instinct I kicked him as hard as possible in his side which made him end up across the other side of the lounge. I could easily see it annoyed him but that didn't matter, I saw I small flash and a few of his golden knives came flying my way but were easily dodged since they were thrown so weakly and in the distance his eyes were the signature shade of pink which told me he was VERY annoyed not to mention the dark aura surrounding him now. The spider lunged in my direction only just catching the sleeve of my shirt since I discarded my coat beforehand **"That was uncalled for, this shirt was one of my favourites."** I pouted and he simply looked at me unimpressed and with a glare that could make a human child cry to their parents. **"That's a shame but your shirt is the least of my problems at the moment Sebastian, why don't you fight properly then? Or are you a coward?"** that struck a nerve I admit but he's right, I felt myself slip into my inner demon's frame of mind but pushed it back out of fear that Ciel may come looking and see what I have been hiding from him **"A coward it is then"** last straw.

Out of rage I threw a punch and it hit him square in the face, clearly he wasn't expecting it which worked in my favour I suppose. Any and all rational thoughts were erased at that moment. There was no room for a conscience now, I needed to end Claude. I formulated a plan and thought of how to make it a reality, I checked how many knives I had left and concluded that I could do it with the right timing and accuracy, but this would prove to be difficult since he's crafty and his reactions are equal to mine. Before I could process what had happened the spider had pinned me down with his arms and legs on mine so I couldn't move. **"Heh stuck again? I'm afraid I can't help you this time, for you won't make it out the same after this encounter"** his golden eyes saw straight through me and it made me realise that we were similar despite the obvious differences. He leaned his head closer to my own and moved to nip at my neck, I glared down at him and cursed under my breath _'This isn't going to end well for me is it?'_ he picked me up and grabbed some chains from a draw, walking over to one of the pillars and set me down in front of it, pinning me back so I couldn't escape with his leg on my chest. He wrapped the chains around my arms which were behind me and chained so that they were either side of the pillar and I was stuck there **"These won't hold me very long Claude"** I grinned and tugged at the chains searching for a weak point but it seems he thought this through carefully. I stood up so we were eye to eye and glared at him, he smiled mischievously and raised his hand which he tangled in my hair, tilting my head back and exposing my neck, I remembered what he did before when Ciel and I came for the ball and was disgusted by the memory, but however horrible he was going the same way about it this time and this time there was no-one to interrupt him and lend me a hand in finishing him off. No matter though.

After attacking my neck he grabbed my tie and untied it, throwing it to the floor where my coat was laid as well, he gave me a cheeky grin then started to unbutton my shirt and my conscience telling me to finish this now but my body not obeying me in the slightest. Remembering my legs still worked I kicked him in his side as hard as possible and I made him fly across the room, but there was no time for celebrating since I'm still chained to the pillar. Shoving the rubble away from him he focused his gazed on me which had the tint of a killing intent in them. All of a sudden the front door opened and standing there was Ciel being held at knife point by the Trancy brat…

I understand that leaving it like this is annoying but I think it might be interesting for now. If it's not a good thing feel free ta rant at meh about it XD thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 ^.^ I'm doing this as a before I do one for Christmas :3 may contain major violence and this will be off story like the previous one since it is a follow on, uhhh also there may be some heartbreak in with case I'll feel really bad for it later and during the time I write it XD

Once reality hit me and I focused on the figures in the door way I felt my heart stop, Ciel was held at the end of the Trancy brat's sword and I could do nothing but sit here powerless and watch. **"Sebastian! Finish him off, I can take care of myself!"** still frozen on the spot I gathered my thoughts and decided to do as my master instructed. I didn't like it but with the spider still alive helping him would prove to be a difficult task, I scanned the room hoping to find something to break the chains and soon found a sharp metal pole just in my reach, I grabbed it with my feet and moved it behind me to pick up with my hands and slid it between the chains and the wall to hear a very satisfying snap. Finally free, grabbing one end of the chains I held it beside me and listened for any kind of sound other than the two boys. Moments later I heard the faint shuffle of stones and looked behind me just in time to be kicked half way across the room into another pillar, I felt something warm running down my face and realised I was bleeding in which case I simply wiped it off and stood up despite my vision becoming hazy and blurry. With the chain still in my hand I threw it at Claude only to have it hit the wall metres away and I fell to my knees feeling too dizzy and nauseous.

" **Heh well Sebastian it looks like you're having a rough time, what's the matter?** **Bit of a headache maybe? Pity, you should fight properly then and not hold back for the sake of the brat you call your master. If only you understood the satisfaction of not having human emotions and becoming attached to one as you have. No matter though"** another kick and I fell on my back with no energy to move. **"Master? Would you like to stop playing with your toy now? It seems he's nearly broken"** to see what he meant I turned my head to the side and saw Ciel collapsed on the floor, wounded and broken at the feet of the brat **"Fine! But I was having so much fun, pity we won't meet again Ciel"** with that he drove his sword into his chest and left it there, with a scream of pain Ciel grabbed the blade and pulled it out, rolling over on to his stomach to look at me one last time **"I'm… so-sorry Seba-stian…"** with tears rolling down his cheeks his head fell to the floor and he went completely limp. And was just gone. Rage filled every inch of my mind and my vision had a red haze _'I won't let you die in vain and without being remembered'_ I practically jumped up and punched Claude in the face sending him flying and I turned to the brat who tried to make a run for it but I yanked him back by his collar. Picking him up I picked up his sword and hen Claude looked at me I ran it through him, his cries and pleas like music to my ears and the devastated look on the spiders face was brilliant, I dropped the brat and rolled him over so he could face the spider. **"C-Claude? Please… he-help me"** tears streaming down his face I grinned and left him to die.

I ran to Ciel and picked up his limp form and held him close. I couldn't understand how he came to be in the brat's possession but I do know that I failed him, failed to fulfil the contract and failed in being his friend and companion. I gave him a kiss on the forehead and stood up to bring him home, giving one last look to the spider. **"I vow to avenge you Ciel, my young master"** and with that I left the devastated spider to wallow in self-pity so he would know how it felt to lose someone you care for, even if you deny it.

When I got back to the manor Mey-Rin was bandaging Finny, which would explain why Ciel was there, as soon as they realised I was there and saw Ciel their eyes turned dark and tears started to run down their faces. I fell to my knees and set him down carefully, still in the tattered remains of my uniform I picked him up once more and set off for his bedroom, when I got there it looked empty and lonely. I laid him down and kneeled beside him head resting on the bed.

Ciel's POV

' _Where am I? It's so dark, I don't like it. Wait where's Sebastian and Alois and Claude?'_ a moment later a saw a light and decided to walk towards it. When I did I came to a door, opening the door I saw Claude leaning over Alois but he was crying _'Why is Claude crying? He doesn't normally cry, even if it involves a death'_ moving a little closer I was horrified to see Alois was dead. Dead. That would explain why he was crying, but if they are here then where is Sebastian and where am I? They would have noticed me by now. I saw another door and walked through it which led me to my own home, where I noticed Mey-Rin, Finny and Bard crying also. _'What on earth is going on?'_ **"Hey! Why are you all crying!?"** I shouted but they didn't hear me, they couldn't ignore me or anything so I went to find Sebastian. When I found him, it was heart-breaking. His clothes were in tatters, his hair a mess he was covered in blood and also crying. Sebastian was crying. I moved in to see who was on the bed and found… myself. I was on the bed. My clothes were ruined and bloody, my eyepatch removed and I was laid there limp, pale and ghostly. _'What's going on?'_ I tried tapping his shoulder but it's like I didn't exist, he didn't register that I was there or anything. No-one did. Falling to my knees beside him I felt a pain in my chest, if that was even possible, it was like my heart was breaking at the mere sight of everyone's sadness, especially Sebastian's.

Tears ran down one side of my face and I sat next to him and cried like him life depended on it, I vaguely remember him saying _I vow to avenge you Ciel, my young master_ but… how can he? He is still bound by our contract and without orders to do so he cannot. Everything was so confusing. I got up and wandered round even though I didn't want to leave but I may find answers if I explore where I am. Walking to my study and through the door I found myself standing in Undertaker's 'store' it was confusing that I can almost teleport to different places via a doorway but no matter. Sonner than I expect the Undertaker appeared and grinned in my direction like usual but it seemed like he could see me. **"Well Earl Phantomhive, oh pardon my manners, late Earl Phantomhive. Interesting you're here so early, I wasn't expecting you until next year.** "

" **What do you mean? Wait, you can see me?"** his casual tone startled me but I admit I was also relieved in a way. **"Of course I can! I am a grim reaper after all, unless you have forgotten already?"** he tilted his head and laughed _'I always knew he was a lunatic'_ **"Well if that is the case can you explain to me what's going on? No-one else can see nor hear me at all nor feel my touch and I saw myself on my bed!"** he laughed again and grabbed my collar shoving me to the floor in a sitting position. **"Then allow me to explain as simply as possible. You're dead. There you go! As simple as can be!"** I looked to the floor and pieced together everything I knew. It all fits, everything makes sense now. I was dead. I left everyone, I left Sebastian. And I never got to say how much I cared for him. Nor would I get the chance again. I pulled my legs to my chest and started to cry but instead of trying to stop I simply let myself do it.

Well I felt really bad for writing this for both Sebastian and Claude given that I don't like Claude much but still, um let me know what ya think it'd be nice to hear from you guys it gives me the moral support to carry on writing arigato


	12. Chapter 12

12th chapter! ^.^ arigato for the review I felt really bad writing that but Claude deserved it XD no offence to anyone that like Claude but anyways I might make this one happier *cough* reunions *cough* I mean what…

Ciel's POV

' _I'm dead. Well it explains everything now, why no-one could hear me. See me. Nor feel me. I left everyone behind and now I have no way to tell anyone how I feel or how much I cared for them despite my cold attitude.'_ The Undertaker said that **"In a few days you will disappear completely unless you are able to convince someone to put you back into your body that is. He he he he. That bit is tricky"** but it made no sense it's impossible for me to interact with anyone other than a reaper which was going to prove anything to be a difficult task, especially talking or even interacting with anyone or anything.

I decided to walk around and give myself time to think of a solution to my current predicament. I tried picking up a pen and I was amazed to find that I can interact with inanimate objects, so knowing that means I can write letters and notes! **"Adrian! I'm leaving!"** without another glance back I left and made the long trek to my manor hoping there would still be paper in my study or in another room for someone to see. Once I got there I opened the door and it felt empty like there was no happiness or liveliness here, I walked up to my study and grabbed a pen and some paper: _Sebastian, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Bard. By now Sebastian would have told you the news of my death and to who I fell mercy to. But I have managed to somehow remain here as a ghost, this isn't meant to be a joke of any kind this is the truth and I have written this as a result of the discovery that I can interact with inanimate objects. In case I leave this world permanently before you read this I would like to say how much you all mean to me and that I am grateful for all you have done for me, I have been filled with regret about the fact I cannot say this to you in person. Ciel._

Once I had finished the letter I put it in my pocket and made my way to my room, wiping the tears away in the process since they had formed while writing it. When I got there I found Sebastian sitting by the window, just staring outside his expression filled with sadness and regret. I put the letter on the bed where he would be able to see it and sat next to him, Finny came in moments later and left as soon as he saw Sebastian it was as if he knew I was there with him. I let out a sigh and was startled when he got up to leave, but as he did he picked up the letter with a look of confusion but as he read it, his expression changed to that of sadness and disbelief. He looked around confused but his eyes drifted to where I was sitting, almost like he could see me. _'This is too heart-breaking to watch… I need a reaper. Grell?"_ I ran to the garden and looked around for a sign of red hair. I found it near one of the trees and ran over **"Grell!"** he let out a scream and hugged the tree **"Ciel? What are you doing here?! Wait I heard from Adrian that you died, is it true?"** _'Oh dear god'_ **"Yes it is otherwise I wouldn't be standing here right now. Anyways need your help. I need you to put my soul back into my body now"** he let out a laugh and looked at me again **"Are you serious?"** I simply glared at him and he stopped laughing **"Okay fine but… I won't do this for free you know" "That's fine we can negotiate this later"** he nodded and grabbed my arm leading me back to the Undertaker's 'store'.

" **Well looks like you found someone to do it for you then? He he he he follow me"** he led us down to a type of morgue and over to a small coffin which clearly held my body inside. **"Now you were human when you died yes? So as a result of a resurrection… you'll be transformed into… a demon. It may not be the best thing but he he he it's better than nothing huh?"** _'A demon huh? That didn't sound so bad really but I don't know the hardships like anyone else does'_ **"I suppose it will be alright, I cannot bear to be away from them anymore."** Adrian let out a low chuckle and whispered something to Grell which I don't think I wanted to know. Grell turned to me and blind folded me before picking me up and laying me on something, I heard something close and reached up blindly to find I was trapped in something. _'Where am I now?'_ just then I felt something cold drip onto me and my whole body felt numb and cold, like I was dying again, but then felt strangely warm seconds after and then the lid was removed and my blindfold taken off flooding my vision with light.

" **Well Ciel, how do you feel?"** I felt confused for one **"I feel confused and strangely warm"** they both laughed… **"You'll start to feel cold in a while and some pains later on, oh and you'll find out what your transformation is sooner or later now off you go!"** they shooed me away and ran back to the manor at full speed (Full demon speed) so I reached it within a matter of seconds. When I got there I saw Mey-Rin staring at me with wide eyes **"Young m-master?"** then she fainted. I picked her up and carried her to her room to make sure she would be safe, I then heard voices nearby which sounded like Finny and Bard. I creeped over as to not startle them but it didn't work **"Young master?! *Scream* Sebastian!"** this came from both of them… and not long after Sebastian appeared looking depressed and sad still but his expression changed when he saw me **"How is this possible?"** I simply took hold of his sleeve and led him to my study **"Sebastian let me explain. I-"** I stopped once he put a hand over my mouth which told me to be quiet **"There's nothing to explain. You left your humanity behind that much is obvious, but to what purpose? Also, I do understand you did it to re-join us but with no regard for the others safety"** I hung my head and considered what he said _'He's right'_ **"Never the less, I'm happy you're back Ciel"** I was in too much shock at his words to say anything but I pulled him into a long needed hug and felt happier when his arms went around me. Needless to say the sound of a breaking door made us run to see what happened (never a moments peace…) and standing in the door way just happened to be the ex Trancy butler Claude Faustus. He had a murderous look in his eyes as he scanned the room but when he saw Sebastian and I his eyes went from amber to the demon pink in an instant **"I expected you to be dead Ciel Phantomhive"** before I could say anything Sebastian spoke up **"Your expectations haven't much imagination then Claude, Ciel has simply left something behind as a price for becoming a demon like us. Surprising? It's a shame Alois couldn't be here today isn't it?"** that hit a nerve because Claude's demon side seemed to become more evident and seen through his usual calm self. **"Shut up Michaelis, the Phantomhive brat shouldn't even be here and how he managed to become a demon also is a mystery to me but none of that matters now. I came here to avenge my master who I cherished even though I was cruel."** Sebastian stayed quiet, I looked back and forth between the two expecting one of them to make a move or speak again but neither happened, then I heard a whisper in my ear **"Please cover your eyes"** I did as I was told for once and covered them but sat down to make sure I was vaguely safe also. Then within a matter of seconds all I could hear was the faint sound of high heels? Loud shouts and laughter filled the room but suddenly it all stopped and a hand gripped my wrists to uncover my eyes. The sight I saw before me was one I wish I hadn't seen.

There was blood everywhere (Not literally), bits of the floor and walls on the floor along with broken glasses, tables and chairs, finally there was Claude just laid in the middle of it all looking terrible compared to Sebastian. But I assume Claude's thoughts were elsewhere and so he lost his train of thought when it came to the fight. **"Your latest order has been carried out"** _'Of course. I ordered Sebastian to finish Claude and save me after which is when everything went bad'_ I nodded and walked over to Claude to say my final goodbyes. **"Alois Trancy would have been proud of such a faithful demon even one like you Claude Faustus"** he let out a faint sigh and a smile before he died **"What should we do now then Ciel? You can't simply go back to the way things once were you know"**

" **I suppose not, tell the other three to come here I need to explain something to them"** not too soon after the other three were sat in front of me looking confused **"I need you all to know how much you meant to me. But I called you here because I am leaving, with Sebastian however you three and Tanaka will stay. Do as you please with the mansion and I hope you all live the rest of your days in peace."** Before they could protest I left the room with Sebastian in tow. **"Where do you plan on going if I may ask?"**

" **Anywhere"**

I appreciate everyone who read this but I think I'm going to finish it here… I might make a sequel to this since Ciel is now a demon and show some of his 'adventures' in that life ehhh ALSO thanks to the people that gave me reviews and follows etc. they were the highlight of my time looking at them since they kept me writing ^.^ you guys have been great! See you next time ^.^


End file.
